L'amour sans philosopher
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Coffee AU : Erik est serveur, Charles est client. Son côté "jeune riche, successful business man" a beau irriter Erik, promis, il n'a vraiment pas fait exprès de faire tomber cette tasse de café sur son pantalon de costume sur-mesure et visiblement tout neuf...


**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Après un mois intense de NaNoWriMo me voici de retour pour un mois de décembre un peu spécial. Pour revenir à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, je vais poster un OS une fois par semaine, parce qu'on a envie d'amour et d'humour pour finir cette année-qui-a-été-ce-qu'elle-a-été. On commence avec un prompt de la géniale **Sanashiya** , qui sert de résumé à cette histoire :) et le titre est inspiré de la chanson de Gainsbourg, "Couleur Café" !

Petite nouveauté, j'ai créé une groupe Facebook : **Some C N - fanfictions et écrits originaux**. Vous pouvez donc "liker" cette page pour voir les nouveautés qui concernent, entre autre, des écrits que vous ne trouverez ni sur FanFiction, ni sur AO3 *insérer ici une musique de suspense*.

Aussi, en ces temps de grand froid, faites attention à la traditionnelle épidémie de grippe mais également à une toute nouvelle épidémie qui commence à sévir : les mises en favoris de fanfictions _sans_ reviews/commentaires. Une maladie terrible qui paralyse les doigts (mais apparemment ni les yeux, ni le coeur de certaines et certains d'entre vous, lectrices et lecteurs, qui savourez assez les récits pour vouloir les mettre de côté, en y collant un tout petit bisous fictif en prime) et qui met KO les auteur-es pour qui les reviews/commentaires/retours de tous genres, sont plus efficaces qu'une poignée d'antibiotiques combinée à un gros câlin de tendresse. Alors, vous aussi, soyez plus fort-es que cette maladie qui risque de plonger dans le coma toute une communauté d'auteur-es et si les histoires que vous lisez vous plaisent, reviewez, commentez, exprimez-vous ! Du love sur vous.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** tavu wesh.

* * *

Erik relève les yeux avec la lenteur des gamins qui ramènent un bulletin à leurs parents. Le genre mauvais bulletin. _Très_ mauvais.

Le problème avec ces nouveaux cafés qui font le bonheur des entrepreneurs et des bobos pas vraiment regardant sur le prix qu'ils acceptent de payer pour de l'eau chaude et des arômes synthétiques qu'on labellise "Café du Costa Rica" pour se donner bonne conscience, c'est que les formats ont considérablement augmentés. Le _Small_ est le nouveau _Medium_ , le _Large_ se vend par centaines chaque jour et c'est présentement un _Extra Large_ qu'Erik a renversé sur le costume de l'homme en face de lui.

"Mh. C'est embêtant."

Okay, non, ce mec n'a pas pu juste dire _ça_ , comme _ça_. Personne ne dit _'Mh, c'est embêtant'_ ; les gens hurlent et s'énervent quand on leur renverse un café dessus - Erik en viendrait même aux mains si ça lui arrivait. Mais à dire vrai, ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme sur lequel la commande de l'étudiante en médecine a fini.

Erik bosse dans ce café depuis quatre mois maintenant. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le job de sa vie, mais en attendant de trouver mieux, il faut bien qu'il paye son loyer. Deux fois par semaine (parfois moins), il sert ce mec : il ne doit pas avoir trente ans, brun avec des yeux d'un bleu obscène, des lèvres toujours colorées d'un rose dense comme s'il avait passé une heure à se faire embrasser avant de venir et des costumes bien trop chics (dont Erik aimerait bien connaître le prix) qui ridiculisent à eux seuls les 6$ de l'heure qu'il gagne en bossant ici. À chaque fois que ce mec rentre dans le café, les femmes qui bossent avec Erik sourient, remettent leurs cheveux en place. Il connaît leur nom, leur demande comment se passe leur journée, a toujours un compliment sur leurs vêtements ou toute autre connerie. Ça énerve Erik au plus profond de son âme, qu'un capitaliste de la City viennent dans ce café qui se veut humain, bio et équitable, pour se donner bonne conscience avant d'aller virer à la pelle ses employés afin de délocaliser en Chine.

Erik n'est pas très copain avec Freud ou Lacan mais il est quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas un acte manqué qui l'a fait renverser son café sur Charles Xavier. Quasiment.

"Monsieur, je suis désolée, est-ce que ça va ?"

Moira s'est approchée avec des serviettes en papier recyclé qu'elle lui tend. L'homme les prend mais ne les applique pas sur l'immense tâche qui couvre sa chemise et le haut de son pantalon. Erik réalise à cet instant seulement qu'il a dû le brûler mais l'homme secoue la tête.

"Ça va, je vous remercie. Est-ce que vous avez des toilettes ?"

"Bien sûr," confirme Erik en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit le mec tenir sa chemise du bout des doigts et marcher étrangement pour que le tissu ne colle pas à sa peau. Il l'amène derrière une porte fermée à clé qu'il ouvre avec ses pouvoirs (Moira adore le fait de ne pas être obligée de lui faire un double de tout, elle fait des économies, selon elle) et lui indique d'une main la porte derrière laquelle se trouvent les toilettes. Charles le remercie d'un signe de la tête et y disparait. Erik s'appuie contre le mur près des étagères avec les assiettes et attend. Il entend l'homme faire couler l'eau, frotter un tissu contre un autre. Erik a vu suffisamment de clients revenir avec leurs avocats pour savoir que le café bio, ça ne s'enlève pas aussi facilement.

L'homme finit par ressortir et Erik doit plisser les yeux pour être sûr qu'il voit bien. Il ne porte plus son costume sur-mesure mais un pantalon de sport lâche et un tee-shirt blanc. Il sourit en croisant le regard d'Erik et tapote le sac en toile qu'il a contre le flanc gauche.

"Je suis allé au sport, ce matin."

Erik hoche la tête, pas qu'il en ait réellement quelque chose à foutre, mais bon il est bien obligé de réagir. Il se pousse quand le client s'approche pour se regarder dans le miroir et a juste le temps de remarquer que ce pantalon là ne dessine pas la courbe de ses fesses (qu'Erik ne se gênerait pas de claquer s'il en avait l'occasion), avant que la voix du jeune homme ne résonne :

"Il coûte 2700$."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Le costume, il coûte 2700$. C'était bien ce que vous vous demandiez il y a cinq minutes, non ?"

Erik bugue, avale sa salive et bugue encore. Comment est-ce qu'il peut…

"Le savoir ? Ah, oui, je suis télépathe," sourit l'homme en le regardant à travers le miroir.

Okay, super, Erik est simplement dans la merde.

"Je vous énerve à ce point, mh ?" demande-t-il, la voix plus douce, presque gênée.

Il continue de remettre sa longue chevelure brune en place et finit par se retourner. Il presse ses dents contre sa lèvre inférieure et Erik comprend enfin pourquoi elles sont toujours si rouges, s'il les martyrise comme ça. Le client tend une main vers lui et se présente.

"Charles Xavier. Enchanté."

"Je sais," répond Erik en la serrant quand même. "Qui répond encore au téléphone en annonçant son nom ?"

"Je fais ça ?" rit Charles en haussant les sourcils.

"Toujours. Et comme vous passez votre temps au téléphone, tout ce qu'on se coltine à chaque fois que vous venez c'est _'Charles Xavier, j'écoute ?'_."

Charles rit en hochant la tête et rentre ses mains dans les poches énormes de son bas de jogging.

"Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je suis souvent au téléphone ces temps-ci à cause du travail. Mais au moins ça occupe mon esprit et m'empêche d'entendre toutes ces choses absolument obscènes que vous voulez faire à mon corps."

La tête d'Erik se penche lentement sur le côté, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux bleus et fascinants de l'autre homme. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre par lui-même que les doigts de Charles s'agitent déjà autour de sa propre tempe et le mot 'Télépathe' prend soudain tout son sens.

"Oh, merde."

"C'est un peu vulgaire, je ne serais pas allé jusque là…"

"Oh, _merde_ ," répète Erik en se retournant pour ne plus affronter le regard qu'il a imaginé plus d'une fois contempler de haut tandis que Charles serait à genoux et… Non. Non il ne peut pas penser à ça, surtout quand Charles est dans la pièce.

"Mon cher Erik…", appelle Charles en se rapprochant dans son dos. Il est plus petit, son visage fait face à ses omoplates et Erik sent qu'il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de son oreille à laquelle il murmure, "Je m'apprête à avoir une réunion de quatre heures, avec des investisseurs absolument tyranniques et je vais devoir leur faire face en jogging. Soyez gentil et ne vous retenez pas d'imaginer tout ce que vous voulez imaginer, pour me donner de délicieux fantasmes qui m'accompagneront pour le reste de la journée."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle encore ? Erik devrait se retourner, l'attraper par la mâchoire et forcer ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'envahir sa bouche de sa langue pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Oui…" murmure Charles d'une voix si basse qu'il ne semble pas qu'il ait réellement voulu qu'Erik l'entende.

Le coin de la bouche du serveur se lève malgré lui et il s'imagine mordiller les lèvres rouges qui l'ont narguées tellement de fois, faire supplier Charles d'arrêter, de continuer, sans réussir à faire un choix. Il devrait lui retirer ce pantalon ridicule, toucher ses cuisses pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas brûlé, et les embrasser, les embrasser encore, en remontant jusqu'à son boxer qu'il lui laisserait en léchant son membre par-dessus le tissu. Charles serait adorable pour sûr, à essayer de baisser lui-même son sous-vêtement pour en avoir plus (puisque ce genre de mec qui comprend les mots 'Cac-40' et 'Acompte sur dividende', ça ne sait pas attendre, ça ne sait pas obéir) mais Erik ne le laisserait pas faire. Erik ne le laisse pas non plus avoir plus.

"Erik…" gémit Charles.

Il se retourne pour lui faire face et sourit devant l'air parfaitement défait de Charles dont les lèvres n'ont jamais été aussi rouges et les yeux aussi bleus. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vécu en Europe au début du vingtième siècle, bon nombre de peintres n'auraient jamais osé toucher une toile, dépités par avance par l'idée qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à créer quelque chose d'aussi beau que Charles Xavier.

"Tu vas être en retard."

"Ne me laisse pas partir dans cet état."

"Je peux t'offrir un café si tu veux," sourit Erik, fier.

Charles grimace.

"Erik…"

Il fait un pas et colle son corps si chaud contre celui d'Erik qui sent son érection contre sa cuisse. Il lève une main pour caresser la tempe du plus jeune. Il pense aussi fort que possible à une rue, un numéro. Charles le regarde, confus et Erik demande :

"Est-ce que tu comprends… ?"

Charles se concentre encore quelques secondes avant de sourire, mutin.

"C'est chez toi."

"21h ?"

"22h. Je ne pense pas finir avant."

"21h30."

Charles joue avec sa mâchoire, réfléchissant manifestement à la possibilité de la chose et finit par concéder :

"D'accord, 21h30."

Erik sourit et se penche. Ses lèvres ne font que frôler celles rouges et chaudes et il ne fait rien d'autre. Dans sa tête, il imagine sa langue glisser contre celle qui l'attend, tourner lentement autour, coller ses lèvres à celle de Charles autant que possible. Charles frissonne de tout son corps.

"Ce soir," promet Erik.

"Ce soir," répète Charles.

Il quitte le café avec un costume sale dans son sac, un café gratuit dans la main et la promesse d'enfin passer la nuit avec le serveur qu'il tente de draguer depuis quatre mois.

(Au coin de la rue, il donne son mug à un SDF. Charles Xavier déteste le café.)

(Charles Xavier aime déjà Erik Lehnsherr.)


End file.
